2007-08-01
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Brian Canham, Hamish Blake, Wilbur Wilde, Guests: Lara Goodridge, Brian Canham, Wilbur Wilde, Hamish Blake, Graeme Leake (as Graeme Leak) The teams were Alan, Lara and Wilbur, and Myf, Brian and Hamish. The games played were Know Your Product, I'll Jumble for Ya, Look' for Clues, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Twenty Six (01/08/2007) Our special guests for this week are Pseudo Echo singer Brian Canham, verbal hitman Hamish Blake, eclectic vocalist/violinist Lara Goodridge and saxophone wizard Wilbur Wilde. Myf's Team MYF elucidates as to why the presence of Pseudo Echo frontman Brian Canham causes her to reminisce her first fight with her mother. Idolised eighties frontman Brian Canham toured the world with pop group Pseudo Echo, achieving international success. The groups Top 10 Hit singles and albums reached Gold and Platinum status, and suburban lad Brian won the 1986 Countdown Award for Most Popular Male Performer. Brian also produced world wide smash hit 'Funky Town', for which he received numerous international awards. He later produced and co-wrote for pop group Chocolate Starfish. His more recent works include the "radio version" of the Spazzy's 'Boyfriend's Back', as well as producing/co-writing the debut album for Cheyne Coates, plus a remix for Taxi Ride. Spicks & Specks heart-throb Hamish Blake began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee in 2002 at the Melbourne Comedy Festival, with stand-up duo act 'Hamish and Andy'. This cheeky prankster has become one of the nation's best-loved comedians with his consistent injections of hilarious sketches and impromptu bursts of wit. With Andy by his side, Hamish has guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM's airwaves on the self-titled Hamish and Andy Show. Alan's Team Without physically touching the mysterious instrument presented to him, ALAN shows us what R2D2's wedding night would have sounded like. Vocalist & violinist Lara Goodridge began playing violin when she was 3½. Now a member of eclectic electric string quartet FourPlay, Lara also performs in folk pop duo Joy & Lara and chamber pop group Peccadillo. Lara has been a session musician for theatre, film and a diverse range of musicians - Joni Mitchell, The Whitlams, Josh Abrahams, James Blundell, Karma County and Jimmy Little & Juju Space Jazz. She also enjoys singing songs in Russian, Yiddish, French and English. In 2003, Lara founded a record label called Craving Records, to foster the talents of local female singers and songwriters. In January 2007, FourPlay won "best band" at the Golden Fiddle Awards. Australian saxophonist Wilbur Wilde rose to prominence with the bands Ol'55, Klapa Maslina and the Skyhooks. He is most famous for appearing as part of the house band on Hey Hey It's Saturday, alongside Red Symons. Wilbur performs regularly with a number of bands - The Good Rockin' Daddies, Jo Jo Zep and the Falcons, funk outfit "The Turbos" and his own jazz outfit, Wilbur Wilde's Blowout. One of Wilbur's great interests is knitting entire outfits out of discarded human hair. From his most prolific period, between 1991 and 1994 he produced 8 coats, a waistcoat, 3 pairs of trousers and a hat which was bizarrely made out of nothing but back hair. But it's really golf that is Wilbur's passion... Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes